Un nouveau combat mais un nouvel espoir
by Karen Killa
Summary: Le monde sorcier a été découvert par les moldus et Harry et sa soeur Camélia ainsi que leurs amis sont pourchassé. Un jour où ils sont pris au piège ils sont transportés sur la Terre du Milieu. Prêt à aider ce nouveau monde pour la paix qu'ils recherchent tant. HP/NL. LL/Eomer. Camelia/Legolas. Je me base sur les films du Seigneur des anneaux et livres HP
1. Prologue

Harry contemplait les ruines de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Il devait tuer Voldemort, traquer les quelques mangemorts qui se seraient enfui et puis se serait le moment de sa fin heureuse... Simple. Pourtant ça ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité.

La paix n'était pas venue après la mort de Voldemort. Non en plus de devoir subir un entrainement intensif pour pouvoir arrêter les mangemorts, beaucoup s'étaient échappés. En plus de cela, Harry et Camélia essayait de parlementer avec les autorités moldus. En effet, en voyant le massacre que Voldemort faisait, le premier ministre moldu avait alerté la population de l'existence des sorciers. Les moldus au début étaient inquiets, surtout à cause des dégâts qu'ils avaient subis. Mais après Kingsley avait été doué, il avait réussi à calmer le jeu et à expliquer qu'ils étaient très différents des mangemorts, une organisation terroriste qui était en cours d'arrestation.

Le problème avait été quand un moldu avait découvert que Grindelwald avait été avec Hitler, à partir de là une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières avait commencé. Un an de paix fut tout ce que les sorciers eurent avant de devoir repartir au combat. Se défendre contre des armes de destructions massives et un monde que peu connaissait. Les pertes avaient été terribles.

Harry, il le savait avait causé beaucoup de morts dans l'armée moldu. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même et de ses émotions l'an dernier. Depuis il était recherché par les armées, non qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tué beaucoup trop, et il doutait qu'il se le pardonne un jour. Mais là il était furieux, ainsi que perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était blessé, ainsi qu'affamé et épuisé. Le pire c'était qu'il était un de ceux qui s'en sortait le mieux. Théo était le plus gravement blessé, et ni Camélia ni Luna n'arrivait à soulager sa douleur. Son dos était abimé du au choc qu'il a eu en rentrant dans une voiture de police, et il avait une balle dans le ventre. Aucune des deux guérisseuses ne savaient si elles pouvaient l'enlever sans causer plus de dégâts. Neville lui avait été blessé aux jambes lors d'une explosion.

Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils étaient traqués, et avec leurs blessures et leurs état de fatigue ils étaient une proie facile. Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était totalement inutile, ça le détruisait peu à peu de l'intérieur. C'était sa faute si ils étaient traqués ainsi. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant d'entendre une énorme explosion, il se précipita vers ses amis, mais tomba, assommé par un débris de la maison où ils étaient cachés.


	2. Chapter 1 : Explications

Camélia fut la première à revenir à elle, elle fut de suite sur ses gardes, elle était allongé dans un lit confortable, chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, elle avait mal mais sans trop. La plupart de ses blessures étaient guéries, elle était méfiante. Elle ouvrit les yeux après qu'une voix grave mélodieuse commença à parler. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'était pas en Angleterre de cela elle était sure. Et elle était en compagnie d'un elfe apparemment.

"Je vois que vous êtes réveillée milady. Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"Qui êtes-vous ?Ou suis je ? Mes amis où sont-ils ? Que nous avez vous fait ?"

"Je suis Elrond seigneur de Fondcombe, où vous vous trouvez à présent dans notre infirmerie. Vos quatre compagnons sont dans des chambres voisines à celle où vous vous trouvez, ils sont vivants, deux d'entre eux sont en revanche gravement blessés, ils guériront mais il faudra du temps. Je me suis contenté de guérir au mieux vos blessures. Maintenant je voudrais savoir comment vous et vos compagnons avez réussi à vous transporter dans les jardins de Fondcombe."

"Fondcombe ? Apparu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites monsieur la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'une attaque par bombe. Je ne sais même pas où est Fondcombe."

Camélia décida de répondre au moins un peu au question de cet elfe, car elle sentait du à la légilimencie qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité. Mais ça n'expliquait pas où ils se trouvaient ou le fait qu'il ne semble pas la connaître. Leur petit groupe était recherché dans le monde entier. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Fondcombe durant leur fuite. Cette situation n'avait aucun sens. Camélia ne sut jamais combien de temps elle aurait pu se poser des questions car à ce moment un oiseau de la taille d'un oisillon se posa sur son genou.

Elrond observait l'oiseau d'un air ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu un oiseau pareil, son plumage était bleu et blanc, et il avait une grande majesté. La journée était décidément empli de surprise, commençant par trouver les cinq jeunes personnes dans ses jardins, apparaissant brusquement. Il avait été prudent en les approchant mais même si il sentait de la magie venant d'eux, son instinct lui disait de les aider. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais déçu il décida encore une fois de le suivre, en plus il ne pouvait pas en tant que guérisseur les laisser mourir sous ses yeux. La voix de la jeune femme le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"Fumseck ?"

" _Bonjour Camélia, je suis content que tu ailles mieux."_

 _"Merci, sais tu ce qui c'est passé ? Et comment on s'est retrouvé ici ?"_

 _"Oui c'est ma magie et celle d'Hedwige. C'était la seule manière que nous avions de vous sauver toi et les autres."_

 _"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait exactement ?"_

 _"Nous avons utilisé nos liens avec vous et notre magie pour que l'explosion de la bombe nous propulse en sécurité. Mais le monde où nous étions n'était plus sur, pour aucun d'entre nous, il était sur la voie de la destruction. On a donc réussi à vous transporter dans un autre monde, en terre du Milieu, Fondcombe était l'endroit où nos ailes nous porter alors nous vous avons déposé ici. Je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevé à ton monde."_

 _"Fumseck, tu m'as, tu nous as sauvé la vie. En plus tu sais très bien que nous ne vivions plus sur la Terre, on se contentait de survivre. Aucun de nous avait de l'espoir. Merci de nous avoir sauvé."_

 _"C'est normal tu es mon ami Camélia."_

 _"Merci Fumseck. Tu es le mien aussi. Puis je faire confiance à cet elfe ?"_

 _"Oui je le sens fiable et de confiance."_

"Vous avez l'air plus tranquille milady."

"Oh oui pardon Lord Elrond, Fumseck mon phénix m'expliquait que c'était lui et Hedwige, un autre phénix qui nous avaient transporté ici."

"Un phénix. Je ne connais pas cet espèce d'oiseau."

"Il y a différentes sortes de phénix, mais le phénix change en quelque sorte quand il se lie avec un compagnon. C'est un oiseau magique. Il y a de la magie ici ?"

"Il y a les Istaris en Terre du Milieu qui sont des magiciens mais c'est à peu près tout. Pourquoi ?"

"Bien c'est un peu une longue histoire."

"J'ai tout mon temps."

"Très bien, tout d'abord je m'appelle Camélia Potter, les amis que vous avez soigné sont mon frère Hadrian, son ami Neville Londubat, ainsi que Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood. Ce que je vais vous raconter va peut être vous paraître fou mais je vous assure que c'est la vérité."

"Très bien Dame Camélia je vous écoute."

"Mes amis et moi ne venons pas d'ici. Je ne parle pas que de Fondcombe mais de la Terre du Milieu comme vous avez dit tout à l'heure. Nous venons d'un autre monde. Et dans ce monde nous sommes tout les cinq ce qu'on appelle des sorciers et des sorcières. Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons pratiquer la magie. Mais notre monde n'était pas composé que de sorciers et sorcières mais aussi de personnes que nous appelons moldus. Ce sont des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années les sorciers ont du se cacher, en effet les moldus qui étaient au courant de notre existence alors, ils ont décider que les sorciers étaient l'essence du mal et ont commencé à nous massacrer. Pour fuir ce jugement et les chasses aux sorcières qui ont suivis, nous avons décider de nous couper du monde moldu, de nous en cacher. Et peu à peu les sorciers et sorcières entrèrent dans la légende. Ils n'étaient pas réels. Mais notre société continuer à avancer. Malheureusement la paix ne dure jamais vraiment et il y a peu à peu eu une sorte de séparation dans le monde magique. Ce qui croyait que les sorciers d'une longue lignée étaient plus importants et les autres. Cela provoqua des guerres. Trois eurent lieu dans le dernier siècle. La première menée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald impliqua grandement les moldus, la deuxième et troisième furent menées par le même être le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort.

Ces deux mages noirs se considéraient au dessus des moldus et n'avaient donc aucun problème à les tuer. Ce fut cette raison et cette attitude qui causa la perte de notre monde. Voldemort durant la dernière guerre eu pendant neuf mois environ accès au pouvoir dans notre pays. Malheureusement pendant cette période il fit beaucoup de dégâts, dont celui de rendre notre existence connue au yeux du monde. Au début, en tout cas une fois qu'on les eut rassurés que nous ne pensions en aucun cas comme Voldemort et ses hommes, la situation se passa bien. Les moldus étaient enthousiaste, mais cela ne dura pas."

Camélia se tut un moment, mais ne s'accorda pas plus de temps pour s'attarder sur ceux tués.

"Les moldus commencèrent de nouveau à nous craindre, à se demander comment nous contrôler. Cela entraina une nouvelle guerre. Une guerre que cette fois nous ne pouvions gagner. Nous ne pouvions pas nous cacher non plus comme l'avaient fait nos ancêtres parce que les moldus avaient évolués, changés ...Leurs armes étaient beaucoup plus destructrices qu'avant. Et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Nous étions les derniers de notre génération à avoir survécu. Lorsque Fumseck et Hedwige nous ont transporté ici nous étions attaqués."

Elrond resta silencieux un long moment, réfléchissant à tout ce que Camélia avait dit. Il savait qu'elle avait dit la vérité à cause de ses yeux, une jeune femme de vingt ans n'a pas des yeux si tristes si emplis d'horreur sans avoir vécu l'enfer. Et il avait aussi vu sa tristesse lorsqu'elle parlait des massacres, combien d'êtres chers étaient tombés sous ses yeux, il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Camélia quand à elle profita de ces moments de calme pour reprendre contrôle d'elle même, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait en apprendre le plus possible sur cette contrée pour en informer Hadrian quand il se réveillera, ainsi que les autres.

Elrond après lui avoir assuré qu'il la croyait, ce qui la soulagea d'un grand poids, lui expliqua la situation en Terre du Milieu avec Sauron et les Neufs notamment.

Et la pensée de Camélia quand il la laissa seule après le diner fut "Pas encore."


	3. Chapter 2

Camélia passa le lendemain de son réveil à se balader dans les jardins de Fondcombe avec Elrond, enfin après être aller voir les autres qui étaient toujours inconscients. Elle expliquait la guerre contre Voldemort puis les moldus à Elrond et lui il parlait de Sauron, des combats. Mais pas seulement, il lui parla aussi des nains, des hommes et des elfes, ainsi que des orcs et gobelins. Ils passèrent la matinée ainsi il dut la laisser pour l'après midi, il avait des obligations. Cela ne posait aucun soucis à Camélia, elle avait besoin de savourer ce sentiment de sécurité, de paix presque qu'il y avait à Fondcombe.

Après une heure de repos avec Fumseck posé sur son épaule, Camélia retourna au chevet de ses amis, elle avait placé la matin même un sort sur chacun d'entre eux pour lui dire lorsqu'ils revenaient à eux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Hadrian était en train de faire. Elle l'observa de la porte un moment, il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, ils avaient tous.

Ses cheveux qui étaient avant dans tous les sens étaient maintenant coupé ras. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes rondes, et sa cicatrice d'éclair était effacée, on ne la voyait que en la cherchant. Lui qui avait toujours été petit avait eu une poussée de croissance après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait suggéré que sa magie et son énergie se concentrait avant beaucoup à repousser l'horcruxe. Il faisait maintenant 1,80 mètre. Il était extrêmement mince, n'ayant pas eu depuis plusieurs mois la possibilité de manger à sa fin et de se reposer. Mais elle savait aussi que bien plus que son physique avait changé. Il était plus dur qu'avant, plus solitaire aussi. Il avait perdu trop de monde, et plutôt que de se raccrocher à ceux qu'il avait encore il les tenait à distance. Ne voulant pas se rapprocher plus pour ne pas souffrir. Neville ne le laissait pas faire.

A la pensée de Neville un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Hadrian et lui faisait un beau couple. Neville était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Calme, doux et compatissant mais il était aussi fort et aimait Hadrian. Il était tout aussi têtu que lui d'ailleurs. Grâce au ciel leurs disputes étaient rares. Elle n'osait pas penser à ce que ce serait si ils étaient comme Ron et Hermione.

Elle n'eut plus loisir de penser plus avant car Hadrian se réveillait, il ouvrait ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour le rassurer. Lui montrer qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger car déjà il se redressait cherchant ses armes. Mais en la voyant il se recoucha doucement.

"Lia ? Où sommes nous ?"

"C'est une longue histoire mais ne t'en fais pas tout le monde va bien, ils récupèrent de leurs blessures."

"Bien. Raconte."

"Fumseck et Hedwige ont sauvé nos vies. Notre position avait été découverte, des bombes étaient envoyés et nous auraient tous tués. Nos phénix ont voulu nous transporter en sécurité mais dû à la situation internationale n'ont pas trouvé d'endroit, ils nous ont donc transporté dans un autre monde, nous sommes actuellement à Fondcombe une cité elfique dans le monde qu'ils appellent Terre du Milieu. Notre hôte Lord Elrond a commencé à m'expliquer l'histoire de ce monde."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Comment ça ."

"Tu fais ta tête de quand tu veux pas me dire quelque chose. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ce monde est en guerre Hadrian."

"En guerre ?" demanda Hadrian d'une voix extrêmement calme.

"Oui apparemment Voldy avait pas l'exclusivité en pensant aux horcruxes mais il a été rapide pour revenir. Ici le seigneur des Ténèbres s'appelle Sauron, ça fait 3000 ans qu'il a disparu. Il en a crée un mais dans un but de contrôler d'autres personnes, je ne sais pas si c'est le même style de magie. En tout cas d'après ce que Elrond m'a dit ça y ressemble."

"C'est pas important quelle sorte de magie c'est Lia, on s'en mêle pas. Un point c'est tout. Où sont les autres ?"

"Dans des chambres à côté. Tu es le premier à te réveiller, à part moi bien sûr."

"Tu t'es réveillé quand ?"

"Hier après midi."

"Ah je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez vous Hadrian ?"

"Ca va je vous remercie, Mr ?"

"Elrond, je suis Lord Elrond de Fondcombe. Dame Camélia, pouvez vous nous laisser je vous prie, je dois examiner votre frère."

"Elle reste."

"Hadrian." tenta Camélia pour essayer que son frère reste correct envers leur hôte.

"Non Lia, je suis navré Lord Elrond, mais je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance comme vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour les miens jusque là mais je ne vais pas me laisser examiner quand je suis dans un état de faiblesse et que je peux faire autrement."

Elrond ne dit rien, il observa en réfléchissant, ce jeune homme donnait une impression de danger immédiat, une erreur et il tranchait. Il avait rarement vu un frère et une soeur aussi différent qui combattaient de la même manière. Du peu que Camélia avait dit il avait su qu'elle était une combattante et il en avait eu la confirmation ce matin en la voyant bouger. Aucun acte n'était inutile, elle était attentive à tout, il fallait être au front pour avoir cette perception du monde.

Lui était tout aussi dangereux voire plus car il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à peu. Il se résolut à être observé et se mit au travail. A sa grande surprise plutôt que de rester dans son dos Camélia l'aida à panser les plaies, avec une bonne pratique. Il comprit alors qu'Hadrian avait demandé à ce qu'elle reste pour vérifier ce que lui -Elrond- faisait, comme un simple apprenti. Il ne savait pas si il devait amusé ou furieux. Il décida d'être amusé en voyant le regard d'excuse de Camélia.

Il sursauta de même qu'Hadrian lorsqu'une mélodie retentit, Lia expliqua que c'était un sort d'alerte qu'elle avait mis sur les autres pour savoir quand ils se réveillaient, où qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Cette fois ci c'était la jeune fille au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux argentés. Elle se relaxa de suite en voyant Camélia qui s'approcha rapidement du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois que Elrond se fut présenté et eut vérifié que tout allait bien, sa blessure au ventre était grave mais soignable, Camélia lui donna quelques produits pour la douleur mais étant donné que la blessure avait été faite par une arme contre les sorciers et sorcières, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus. Elrond s'éclipsa peu après laissant les trois ensembles, Hadrian s'était levé également, pendant que Camélia expliquait la situation et qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient ensuite faire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse pour les dates, je n'ai pas lu les livres depuis longtemps alors je fais par rapport au film mais du coup c'est assez approximatif.  
Ensuite Camélia et Lia sont la même personne c'est juste plus rapide à taper, et j'aime bien le surnom.**

La vie se déroula tranquillement pour le petit groupe, Neville se réveilla le surlendemain et bien que très faible du à sa blessure à la hanche, il s'était fait renverser par une voiture, que Lia n'osait pas trop toucher, à la moindre erreur et Neville risquait de ne plus pouvoir remarcher. Elle avait par contre pu réparer son épaule rapidement. Elle lui avait aussi sorti une balle du ventre avec l'aide d'Elrond, ce dernier n'avait pas voulu y toucher plus tôt , n'étant pas familier avec les blessures d'armes à feu. Malgré tout cela Neville était en bon état.

Non celui qui les inquiétait était Théo, il avait de la fièvre, quelques jours avant leur voyage entre les mondes il s'était fait injecter un produit expérimental contre la magie, Lia n'avait aucun remède, et bien que grâce à l'intervention d'Elrond il allait mieux ce n'était pas encore ça. Luna et Lia passait beaucoup de leur temps auprès de lui, laissant le couple Hadrian Neville se retrouver. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter loin de l'autre.

Le temps passa doucement, ce ne fut qu'une semaine après le réveil de Neville, que Théo se réveilla. Malheureusement ce fut pendant que Elrond examinait ses blessures, il réagit assez mal à voir un inconnu penché au dessus de lui. Cela provoqua un petit incident, Hadrian arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Théo de se lever, et de faire plus qu'un simple _Stupefix_. Il fallut en plus de la parole d'Hadrian celle de Luna et Lia avant qu'il ne se calme et accepte de les croire.

Un mois passa, les cinq amis se firent de plus en plus à la vie de Fondcombe,au calme et à la paix qui y régnait. Luna et Lia passèrent beaucoup de leur temps à la bibliothèque, à étudier les cartes ou à discuter avec Bilbon Sacquet qui leur parlait de la Comté et de ses aventures, Théo assistait souvent à ces moments de récits. Mais bien que Bilbo leur posait des questions ils évitaient de parler de leur passé. Il était encore trop douloureux. Surtout que depuis la première fois depuis le début des massacres ils pouvaient faire leur deuil.

Les massacres avaient en effet débuter doucement mais sur la fin ils n'avaient plus ni le temps ni la possibilité de penser aux morts, juste à survivre. Hadrian ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la mort d'Hermione, celle qui avait tout déclenché, Neville lui pensait à celle de Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient sacrifiés lorsque les moldus attaquèrent Poudlard, laissant le temps à beaucoup de se mettre en sécurité. Luna elle pensait à Dennis, Ernie et Justin qui avaient fait une mission suicide pour venger les leurs. Tuant une vingtaine de moldus avant de tomber morts. Théo lui pleura sur la mort de Blaise, Daphnée et Draco, qui avait été vendu dans un geste d'offrande pour appaiser les tensions, juste pour le prétexte que c'étaient des anciens Serpentards. Camélia elle se rappelait de la fin des Weasley, mais surtout George qui en ralentissant les charges contre le Chemin de Traverse était tombé, en détruisant la moitié des opposants avec certaines de ses potions. Il avait été une des premières victimes, mais ça ne l'avait malheureusement pas surprise, il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de Fred, elle savait qu'il était enfin en paix. Mais sa mort l'avait presque détruite, George était un de ses meilleurs amis.

Les nuits étaient pleines de cauchemars et de souvenirs, Hadrian et Lia firentce qu'ils faisaient avant pour dormir malgré les cauchemars ils s'épuisaient, on les trouvaient souvent sur le champs d'entrainement, se battant à l'épée ensemble parfois, au lancer de couteau et de dague pour Lia et au tir à l'arc pour Hadrian. Luna finit par suivre leur exemple, Lia et elle alternait. L'autre restait avec Théo qui voulait marcher mais ne pouvait pas encore non seulement à cause du produit qui affectait sa magie. Son corps se battait encore contre, mais aussi parce que son genou droit était totalement détruit. Lia n'osait pas lui donner du Poussos, à cause du sérum. Pour bouger un peu il lui fallait attendre quelqu'un et comme il n'avait aucune confiance dans les elfes, que Neville était blessé aussi et que Hadrian était soit avec Neville soit à l'entrainement il n'avait que les filles. Bilbon avait essayé de lui servir de support mais ce fut un échec qui fit beaucoup rire Luna.

Malheureusement toute paix ne dure pas, le 20 Octobre Arwen arriva avec Frodon Sacquet, le neveu de Bilbon, il était en sale état, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, Camélia qui était à l'infirmerie, proposa son aide à Elrond qui accepta volontiers. Ensemble ils réussirent à sortir Frodon des ténèbres, et avec sa magie Lia réussit à grandement diminuer l'emprise que les nazgul avaient sur lui à cause de sa blessure. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas enlever toute la noirceur de la plaie mais il n'en restait qu'un léger résidu, qui resterai tant qu'ils vivraient.

Deux jours plus tard, le reste des hobbits et Aragorn dont les filles avaient beaucoup entendu parler, s'étant rapproché d'Arwen, elles ne purent d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle les virent tous les deux ensembles, ils étaient un très beau couple, et l'amour qu'il y avait dans leur yeux était beau à voir.

Ils rencontrèrent les hobbits, qui leur furent présenté lors d'un repas par Bilbon. Sam était très tendu et inquiet, Merry et Pipin avait l'air aussi inquiet mais ils faisaient tout pour faire rire, Lia se rappela du nombre de fois où les jumeaux avaient fait de même, eut un léger sourire. Qui s'élargit un peu plus quand les deux pitres se déclarèrent les preux chevaliers en armure de Luna et de Lia.

Elles leur firent visiter Fondcombe, ce qu'ils firent avec bien plus de plaisir lorsque Frodon fut réveillé. Gandalf était arrivé la veille. Il semblait fasciné avec leurs pouvoirs ainsi que leur arrivée stratégique. Lorsqu'il commença à faire des projets pour eux Hadrian intervint.

"Ecoutez moi bien Gandalf, je me suis laissé manipuler une fois pour faire le plus grand bien et j'ai failli tout perdre, j'ai fait plus que mon devoir, on l'a tous fait. Si et je dis si, nous nous battons se sera selon nos règles et nos conditions et certainement parce qu'un magicien manipulateur le décide. "

Il s'arrêta essoufflé, mais il vit avec soulagement que Gandalf avait compris. Il refusait de se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire sans l'avoir choisi. L'histoire avec Dumbledore lui était encore au travers de la gorge, cet abruti avait tout fait pour qu'Hadrian se sacrifice quand Dumbledore le voulait. Quand il repensait à toute la douleur et aux souffrances que lui et Lia avait enduré pour le plus grand bien, toutes les morts que les plans de Dumbledore avait causé, il avait envie de ressusciter le bâtard pour le tuer dans un maximum de souffrances possible.  
Le fait que Gandalf lui ressemble autant physiquement ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, seul la main de Neville dans la sienne et le regard inquiet des autres lui permirent de se calmer.

"Je voudrais vous inviter au Conseil que nous tiendrons dans trois jours." intervint Elrond "Vous aurez ainsi une idée de la situation et vous pourrez prendre une décision quant à la suite de vos activités. "

"Merci beaucoup Elrond, c'est très aimable." calma Lia avec un léger sourire. " Nous aurons ainsi une meilleure idée de la situation contre Sauron, et probablement la raison de l'attaque contre le jeune hobbit."finit elle avec un léger sourire presque taquin.

Elle avait aidé à le soigner de la lame de morgul mais ne savait pas pour quelle raison il avait été attaqué. Elle aurait pu acquérir l'information via Legilimencie, tous étant maintenant adepte à l'art voire plus, Hadrian et Théo étaient des maitres, mais elle s'y refusait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'avoir cette information, elle n'allait pas voler une information et violer la vie privé de leur hôte juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Parfait, combien de sièges dois je préparer pour vous ?"

"Deux, Cornélia et Hadrian iront, ils pourront toujours nous parler de ce qu'ils veulent après. Je doute qu'il va être facile pour beaucoup d'accepter la présence d'étrangers dans un conseil secret sans en rajouter avec un grand nombre." dit Théo le plus enclin à la politique de tous

"Vous avez conscience qu'il pourrait avoir des remarques, déplaisantes dirons nous à l'égard de Lady Cornélia ?" demanda Gandalf curieux

"Qu'elle vienne, je m'en chargerai." dit Hadrian avec un sourire légèrement sadique

Il adorait remettre à leur place les idiots, et toute personne qui jugeait sa soeur faible était une preuve de stupidité. Aucun elfe n'avait rien dit, et avait eut raison en la voyant se battre, il avait hâte de le faire avec les humains. Certains du Gondor étaient arrivé, et Boromir l'agaçait déjà avec ses regards vers elle. Penser qu'il pouvait la déshabiller du regard comme ça, il avait de la chance que ni Neville, et surtout pas Théo l'ait vu. Ils l'auraient tué. Ils étaient surprotecteur avec les deux filles et ils le savaient, et même si ça agaçait Lia et Luna, elles étaient au moins d'avis que tout homme qui se laissait intimider par eux ne valait pas le coup.

En plus aucune des deux n'étaient très à l'aise lorsqu'elles étaient le centre d'attention des messieurs. Luna a cause de la période au Manoir Malefoy, Drago ne pouvait que peu l'aider sans risquer sa vie et celle de sa mère. Lia c'était à cause de leur oncle. Après l'attaque des détraqueurs avant leur cinquième année, il avait décidé de les punir et de se faire doublement plaisir, non seulement en leur faisant mal mais aussi en touchant sa sœur. Hadrian était devenu comme fou. Il manqua de tuer Vernon, en le voyant immobiliser sa soeur et descendre sa main entre ses jambes. Il avait jamais autant haïe que ce moment là, il avait réussi à protéger Lia et Vernon n'avait jamais reposé un doigt sur elle lui avait promis.

C'est en pensant à tout cela, et à ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur avenir quand les autres auraient récupérés qu'Hadrian s'endormit cette nuit là.


	5. Chapter 4 : Le conseil d'Elrond

En souligné c'est les dialogues tirés du film

En y réfléchissant Hadrian aurait du s'y attendre, avec le machisme ambiant il était prévisible que la présence de Lia fasse une scène. Mais il ne pensait quand même pas à ce point. Et même si il voulait intervenir et remettre à sa place Boromir, il ne le faisait pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle perdrait une chance de se montrer digne de respect si il intervenait. Elle devait prouver à ces idiots qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Et il semblait qu'elle arrivait à la fin de sa patience.

".. Une femme dans un conseil de guerre.."

"Assez, je commence à en avoir marre. Je suis une femme, je ne le nierai pas mais vous ne savez rien de moi. Rien de ce que j'ai traversé, ce que j'ai fait ou même mes compétences. Le fait que je n'ai pas un truc qui se balance entre mes jambes ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas réfléchir ou me battre. En plus non seulement par votre jugement sans fondations vous me jugez mais vous questionnez aussi le jugement de Lord Elrond, qui est votre hôte mais aussi votre ainé. Mais en plus de cela vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux pour prévoir la survie de ce monde. Maintenant si vous avez fini de vous ridiculisez et de nous faire perdre notre temps peut être pourrions nous commencer ce conseil."

Hadrian dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la plante de sa main pour ne pas rire, il vit que Aragorn avait du mal à resister aussi, de même que certains elfes et Gandalf. Frodon était en train de sourire. Il avait vu Lia combattre et savait que c'était une bonne combattante. Boromir quant à lui c'était assis durant le discours de sa sœur. Il semblait en état de choc. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Hadrian aimait encore plus Lia qu'avant.

Elrond put ensuite commencer le conseil, Hadrian écouta d'une oreille, lorsque l'anneau fut posé sur le piédestal il sentit la noirceur, le désir de corrompre, de pouvoir. Ca lui donna envie de vomir, il ne voyait pas le pouvoir ou la force, non lui il se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé avant, quand il avait succombé aux ténèbres. Il n'avait qu'une envie partir, ou vomir, bon ça en faisait deux. Mais il était sur d'une chose il ne voulait pas s'approcher de cette chose. Il n'entendit pas les propos de Boromir où l'attaque futile de Gimli sur l'anneau, mais il sentit la satisfaction de l'anneau lorsque tout le monde commença à se disputer. Cette chose vénérait la discorde et le chaos. Il n'en puis plus, il intervint.

"Silence !" il hurla, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui choqué. "Ne voyez vous pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous être en train de faire exactement ce que cette chose veut. En vous disputant vous montrez vos faiblesses, n'avez vous aucun sens."

Il aurait probablement continué sur sa lancée, mais Lia intervint.

"Hadrian, c'est bon, calme toi."

"Mais tu as vu .."

"Oui je sais, mais c'est bon, ils ont finis de faire les enfants maintenant. En plus j'ai l'impression que Frodon veut parler."

A ces mots les gens qui se criaient dessus juste avant rougirent puis se tournèrent vers le jeune hobbit qui c'était levé durant la scène.

"Je vais le faire. Je porterai l'anneau en Mordor."

"Es tu sur Frodon ? " demanda Lia en s'agenouillant devant lui

A cet instant Hadrian sut ce qu'elle allait faire, et il sut aussi que c'était la seule chose à faire, la seule décision possible.

"Oui, même si je ne sais pas comment."

Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis dit :

"Alors je t'accompagnerai et ferai tout pour te protéger."

"Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter."

"Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre."

"Et mon arc est vôtre."

"Et ma hache."

"Je suis aussi avec vous." intervint Hadrian après avoir réprimé un rire en voyant la tête de Legolas

"Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme. Si telle et la volonté du conseil le Gondor se joindra à vous."

Il vit Lia lever les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il faudrait lui demander pourquoi après. L'interruption des hobbits étaient hilarante, il avait su qu'ils étaient là parce qu'il avait envoyé sa magie pour déterminer sa sureté, une habitude qu'il avait des guerres et savait que Lia avait la même. Après avoir été nommé la communauté de l'anneau ils se séparèrent, Lia et lui pour rejoindre les leurs, il nota distraitement le regard que leur portait Legolas et Boromir, mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Après avoir prévu de manger avec les hobbits ce soir là ils partirent.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Préparations

"Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous êtes allé à un conseil pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais avec l'intention qu'on reste en dehors de tout ce foutoir pour finalement partir tout les deux avec des étrangers dans une quête vitale?" demanda Théo d'un air incrédule une fois qu'ils eurent fini de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Luna souriait d'une manière qui fit comprendre à Lia qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Neville lui avait la tête dans les mains.

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu es autant surpris Théo c'est pas comme si ils nous avaient jamais fait le coup." intervint ce dernier. "Quand est ce que vous partez ?"

"Elrond m'a dit qu'il voulait attendre que les éclaireurs reviennent. Nous voulons être discrets, donc dans environ deux semaines." répondit Lia

"On ne sera pas en état de venir avec vous." dit Théo

"Théo ..."

"Non Lia, vous nous annoncez que vous partez dans une quête plus dangereuse encore que celle des horcruxes, où vous allez jouer un rôle clé contre Sauron, dans un monde que l'on ne connait pas et que vous partez avec des gens inconnus et dont on ne sait rien. Et vous vous attendez à ce qu'on vous laisse faire ? Ne nous sommes donc pas assez battu déjà. N'avons nous pas assez perdu ?"

A ces mots, il s'affaissa sur le lit où il était, la tête dans les mains, les épaules secoués de sanglots. Lia s'assit à son côté et lui prit une main dans les siennes.

"Théo, je ne peux te dire que nous survivrons ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Cela m'est impossible. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir parlé de ma décision avec vous avant de la prendre. Mais je ne suis pas désolée et ne me demande pas de l'être pour mon choix. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, plus innocents, nous voulions qu'un adulte nous aide nous protège. Nul n'est venu, nous étions seuls contre Voldemort et ses hommes, le jour après la bataille de Mai, je me suis juré de tout faire pour protéger l'innocence des gens, ceux qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas connaître la guerre, la souffrance, la mort. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Frodon prendre une responsabilité que j'ignore si il en connait le poids, mais je ne voyais pas Frodon, du moins pas que lui. Je voyais Hadrian quand il a appris la prophétie après qu'on ait perdu Sirius. J'ai vu le visage de Neville le même jour, celui de Luna quand on était au manoir Malefoy, ou même avant après la bataille de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ainsi que le tien quand tu as trouvé Blaise. Je me dois de le protéger Théo, je me le pardonnerai pas si il partait et que je n'avais rien fait pour l'aider. Et puis nous savons tous que tant que ce Sauron existe, nous ne pouvons pas goûter vraiment à la paix."

"Mais si il vous arrivait quelque chose. Que devrais je faire alors ? Lia tu es ..."

"Théo, je te jure que je ferai tout pour rester en vie durant cette guerre, pour que nous ayons enfin notre fin heureuse tous ensemble. Mais je serai incapable de me regarder dans une glace si je laissais faire ce qu'on nous avait fait. Tout comme je sais que tu ne pourrais pas te supporter si tu étais à ma place."

"Non c'est vrai. Promets moi que tu feras tout pour revenir."

"Je te le promets."

"Moi aussi Théo." ajouta Hadrian qui était auprès de Neville.

"Alors vous avez ma bénédiction."

"Luna ? Es tu d'accord avec ça ?"

"Oui, même si mon cœur est empli de tristesse à l'idée de notre séparation, je sais que c'est ce qui doit être. Mais sois prudente grande sœur." finit elle en se blottissant dans les bras de Lia qui l'accueillit avec plaisir et fit tout pour la réconforter, ainsi que Théo. Ils savaient tous deux que Luna supporterait mal la séparation.

"Vous avez la mienne aussi, et on aidera cette guerre dès qu'on ira mieux aussi." ajouta Neville

Ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter de tout et de rien, juste profiter du temps ensemble.

Les deux semaines passèrent vite, Lia fit en sorte de passer du temps avec la Communauté, Théo et Luna souvent avec elle. Ils voulaient savoir qui allaient protéger deux des membres de leur famille. Boromir fut le seul avec qui elle ne parla pas beaucoup, il l'évitait et sinon faisait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la voulait pas sur cette quête. Gimli avait eu quelques doute et puis il l'avait vu s'entrainer, après ça il n'avait plus rien dit contre, mais ils avaient discuté un peu par rapport à ses dagues.

Legolas n'avait pas posé de problème, Aragorn les avait présenté et avait dit d'elle que c'était une bonne combattante, apparemment la parole du rôdeur comptait beaucoup pour l'elfe car il n'avait posé aucune objection. Même si elle ne l'avait pas trop vu non plus, vu qu'elle passait beaucoup de son temps avec les hobbits qui étaient souvent avec Gimli.

Aragorn quand à lui était souvent avec Arwen, de la même manière que Neville et Hadrian ne se quittait jamais.

Quant à Gandalf ils avaient eu quelques discussion, mais elle n'était pas très à l'aise en sa présence, il ressemblait trop à Dumbledore pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance de suite. Il faudrait du temps elle le savait. Heureusement comme il avait beaucoup à faire , il ne s'en aperçut pas, en tout cas elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

La veille du départ se passa en silence pour les cinq nouveau venus, profitant des dernières heures ensemble, ils ne savaient pas après tout quand ils seraient réunis de nouveau.


	7. Chapter 6 : Départ

Par rapport à la relation que Luna a avec Lia et Hadrian, les deux n'ont jamais pu vraiment être des enfants ou des adolescents donc le plus souvent ils agissent comme s'ils étaient plus vieux. Ensuite Luna a perdu sa mère à 8 ou 9 ans je sais plus exactement mais elle était jeune, et son père n'a pas toujours été idéal pour elle. Il l'aime mais la perte de sa femme l'a poussé à se plonger dans l'imaginaire. Du coup quand les jumeaux ont pris plus d'importance dans sa vie ils sont devenu son support, sa famille.  
Lia dans l'histoire est très maternelle, pas dans le sens étouffant mais plus dans le sens ou elle fait en sorte que tout le monde soit au mieux possible.

Merci pour toutes les reviews et les favoris a me fais super plaisir à chaque fois.

Sebferga : Alors le nom de la fille c'est Camélia, si à un moment j'ai mis Cornélia je suis désolée c'est une erreur. Ensuite j'ai décidé d'utiliser le nom d'Hadrian pour Harry pour montrer qu'il avait changé et mûri pendant les guerres. Je me dis que comme James venait d'une vieille famille de noblesse il aurait quand même donné un nom un peu plus « digne » que Harry.

Les deux semaines passèrent bien trop vite aux yeux de Luna, elle savait du à son don de voyance qu'elle reverrait Hadrian et Lia bientôt mais depuis quatre ans elle n'avait jamais été séparé des deux en même temps pour une longue période. Et pourtant ce matin elle devait dire au revoir à son grand frère/oncle et à sa grande soeur/mère. Elle savait que c'était la chose à faire, qu'ils devaient partir pour cette mission mais elle voudrait tellement rester avec eux.

Luna repoussa vite ses pensées, elles étaient inutiles, elle profita plutôt de l'étreinte rassurante dans laquelle elle était. En effet, elle s'était endormi dans les bras de sa sœur, et de Théo, les trois avaient discuté jusqu'à tomber de sommeil la nuit dernière.

Lia serra Luna un peu plus fort dans ses bras, elle comprenait sans mots, la séparation allait être dure. Mais elle finit par se lever avec Luna qui gardait ses bras autour de sa taille, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait : vivres, potions, vêtements, armes. .. Elle réveilla ensuite Théo, Luna les laissa alors, elle savait que Théo avait besoin de parler à Lia seul, la seule personne devant qui il ne portait pas de masque. Il avait beau la considérer comme une sœur, Luna savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le type de relation avec lui que Lia avait. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la plus jeune du groupe, mais parce que Lia était la seule qui restait vraiment pour lui. Il avait perdu Blaise et Draco, Lia était la seule qui restait vraiment de cette époque. Elle décida d'aller manger un morceau, elle ne voulait pas déranger Neville et Hadrian dans leurs au revoirs.

"Théo, c'est le matin réveille toi."

"Je suis réveillé." dit il en ouvrant ses yeux bleus encore empli de sommeil et en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. "Je t'interdis de mourir c'est clair ?"

"Cristal, je ferai tout pour rester en vie."

"Parfait. Allez viens allons manger tu pars dans une heure."

Ils allèrent rejoindre Luna et les hobbits, après avoir tapé à la porte de la chambre de Neville pour leur rappeler l'heure, et une vingtaine de minute les deux amoureux les rejoignaient dans la Hall. Après le petit déjeuner, ceux de la communauté allèrent chercher leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la cour d'entrée de Fondcombe pour les au revoirs.

Les trois amis étaient les derniers à arriver, et Lia attira plus d'un regard, elle portait un pantalon marron très serré, des bottes hautes de même couleur, elle avait une lame dans chaque botte. Avec ça, elle portait une tunique aussi assez saillante, qui était bleue clair, renforcé avec des écailles de basilik. Même si elle portait une tenue d'homme elle était quand même très féminine. Après tout elle avait été l'amie de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, deux des hommes avec le meilleur goût qu'elle connaissait. Ils avaient en sorte de lui apprendre à être féminine tout en état pratique.

Hadrian quand à lui avait choisi de s'habiller tout en noir, des bottes militaires, un pantalon serré également et un T-Shirt noir. Ils avaient également une cape chacun, les deux noires, elles avaient des runes tissé dessus, elles modifiaient la chaleur qu'elle donnaient en fonction de la température ambiante. Un des derniers projets sur lesquels Hermione et Lia avaient travaillé ensemble.

Lia et Hadrian avaient en plus de leurs baguettes de multiples dagues sur eux, Lia un peu plus que son frère vu qu'elle préférait grandement cette arme. Ils avaient aussi une épée chacun à la taille ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois. L'arc étant l'arme de prédilection d'Hadrian.

Les adieux furent rapide, tout ayant déjà été dit. Et après la bénédiction d'Elrond ils partirent.

Lia ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Frodon demander à Gandalf si le Mordor était à droite ou à gauche, elle échangea un regard amusé avec Gimli. Et ainsi commença leur voyage. Ils étaient parti avec les premières lueurs du jour, et dès le milieu de la matinée les hobbits voulaient faire une pause. Lia intervint après la dixième fois où Pipin demanda à Gandalf une pause, voyant que le magicien allait perdre patience.

"Dis moi Pipin."

"Oui Lia ?"

"Toi et Merry me semble être des farceurs non ?"

"Oh oui, on faisait pleins de blague dans la Comté, on osait pas trop à Fondcombe."

"Oui tu te rappelle rien qu'à la fête de Bilbon hein." intervint Merry

"Oui c'était trop drôle. Tu aurais du voir ça Lia, Gandalf avait..;"

"amené pleins de feux d'artifices, et nous on voulait en faire exploser donc.."

"on s'est glissé dans la charrette.."

"on savait pas trop lequel prendre mais il y en avait un .."

"énorme alors on l'a pris."

"Après on s'est caché dans la tente et on l'a allumé.."

"on avait pas pensé qu'il fallait mieux le faire dehors.."

"et puis le feu d'artifice est parti. C'était magnifique c'était un dragon.."

"comme dans l'aventure de Bilbon."

Les deux hobbits continuèrent à lui raconter leurs différentes aventures jusqu'à 13h passé lorsque le groupe s'installa pour déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite avec Boromir pour leur leçon d'escrime. Aragorn s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Une bonne idée que tu as eu là."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Distraire les hobbits."

"Oh ça, oui j'avais un peu peur de ce que Gandalf allait faire, et puis leurs histoires sont intéressantes. Et ça permet de détendre l'atmosphère."

"Oui c'est juste."

"Et si jamais tu as envie de parler je suis là Aragorn."

"Parler ?"

"Oui de la raison qui te fait avoir cette tête là."

"Ma tête, je ne fais pas de tête particulière."

"Aragorn, j'ai un frère qui m'a je pense tout fait et si ce n'est pas lui mes amis l'ont fait. Crois moi je sais reconnaître la tête que tu fais là."

"Et quelle tête je fais exactement ?"

"La tête de quelqu'un d'amoureux qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise mais pense que c'est pour le mieux."

Elle continua à manger sa pomme ignorant le regard incrédule que lui lançait l'homme à côté d'elle.

"Comment ?"

"Hadrian faisait la même il y a pas si longtemps que ça."

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Il a une mauvaise passe, où il a fait des bêtises, et quand il en est sorti il estimait que Neville méritait mieux, alors il l'a rejeté."

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?"

"J'ai parlé avec Hadrian et Théo l'a menacé de torture si il se remettait pas les yeux en face des trous et arrêtait pas sa période de martyr. Ensuite on a parlé avec Neville et Neville a crié après Hadrian. Après tout allait mieux."

"Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que Arwen ne mérite pas mieux que moi ? Je suis qu'humain et c'est une elfe."

"Déjà je sais que tu l'aimes et ça c'est super important, mais en plus tant que tu es dans l'optique qu'elle mérite mieux et que tu fais tout pour lui donner je pense que tout ira bien."

"Je lui ai dit de partir."

"Est ce qu'elle t'aime ?"

"Oui, je crois."

"Alors ne pense pas l'avoir perdu jusqu'à ce que tu en as la preuve."

"Je comprends pas Lia."

"C'est simple, si elle t'aime vraiment comme je le crois alors elle restera."

"Même si son père lui dit de partir."

"Je pense que si Arwen était le genre de femme a faire tout ce que son père voulait elle ne t'aurait pas donné ce pendentif. Ne te tortures pas avec ce qu'elle peut faire ou non. Il y a encore de l'espoir."

"Et pour toi ?"

"Pour moi ?"

"Oui pour toi avec Théo ?"

"Non Aragorn il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Théo et moi ."

"Oh désolé c'est juste que vous êtes très proche."

"Oui il est comme un frère pour moi. Et je suis un des derniers liens qu'il a vers son passé."

"Pas Hadrian ?"

"Non, Hadrian et Théo ne sont devenus proche que depuis un an. Mais viens c'est l'heure de repartir."

"Je vais partir en éclaireur." dit Hadrian au groupe.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Lia et lui fit un rapide bisous sur la joue.

"En éclaireur, seul ce n'est pas prudent." dit Gandalf

"Crois moi on ne me remarquera pas."

Sur ces mots il se transforma en faucon et s'envola. Laissant la grande majorité de la communauté ébahi.

"C'est un changeur de peaux ?" demanda Gandalf à Lia

"Un changeur de peaux ?"

"Un homme qui a le don de se transformer en animal ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ici. Dans notre monde on appelle ça un animagus. Mais ça ne vient pas naturellement. C'est une habileté qui ne vient qu'après un entrainement et une certaine magie."

"Et vous pouvez tous vous transformez en faucon ?" demanda Merry

"Pas forcément un faucon, ça peut être presque n'importe quel animal mais ça dépend du sorcier ou de la sorcière. C'est un peu notre animal intérieur si tu veux."

"Et tu peux te transformer toi ?"

"Oui Pipin je peux aussi me transformer mais je suis une panthère des neiges par contre."

"Montre nous. S'il te plait."

"Ce soir Merry, si tu veux pas maintenant."

"Ca lui arrive souvent de partir comme ça ?" demanda Boromir d'un ton sec mais si c'était parce qu'il était contre sa présence dans la communauté ou l'attitude d'Hadrian Lia ne savait pas.

"Hadrian a du mal à être avec un groupe de personnes durant de longues périodes. Ne le jugez pas aussi rapidement homme de Gondor."

"Il est étrange." murmura Sam malheureusement Lia l'entendit.

"Ne juge pas non plus sans connaître Samsagace, il a dans le passé d'Hadrian et le mien des choses atroces, des choses que je ne souhaiteraient à nul être. Hadrian a du mal à être avec des personnes en qui il n'a pas confiance et il n'a confiance qu'en peu de personnes. C'est sa manière à lui de gérer son deuil et sa souffrance, nous avons chacun la notre. Ne parlez pas de ce que vous avez la chance de ne pas connaître."

Lia parla sèchement, faisant rougir Sam et faire baisser les yeux à Boromir, ce dernier n'était toujours pas convaincu de la présence d'une femme dans la compagnie mais les yeux de Lia avaient une telle douleur et sagesse qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était le même style d'yeux que Gandalf ou les anciens soldats, voire même les yeux de Lord Elrond.

Pendant une heure ou deux nul n'osa rien dire, même Merry et Pipin restaient silencieux. Lia marchait à côté d'Aragorn fermant la marche et Sam était à côté de Frodon au milieu du groupe, il avait l'air très pensif, et soudain il sembla prendre une décision. Il ralentit et se mit au niveau de Lia et d'Aragorn. Il prit une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et commença à parler.

"Miss Lia je voulais m'excuser, j'ai eu tort de dire ça à propos de Monsieur Hadrian. Je crois que je l'ai jugé trop vite comme je fais un peu trop souvent." dit il en pensant à son attitude envers Grand Pas quand ils l'avaient rencontré à Bree.

"Je te remercie Sam pour tes excuses, et je te présente aussi les miennes. Je n'aurais pas du répondre comme je l'ai fait. Je suis parfois un peu trop vive, surtout quand ça concerne mon frère. Tout comme toi apparemment quand cela concerne Frodon."

"Vous semblez très protectrice de votre frère."

"En effet, pendant longtemps il était la seule personne que j'avais au monde."

"Miss Lia accepteriez vous de nous parler un peu de votre monde et de votre histoire, je ne voudrais pas vous insulter ou vous blesser de nouveau."

"Ce n'est pas une belle histoire Sam, mais peut être est ce pour le mieux." Elle se tut réfléchissant un moment. "Oui je vais vous racontez un peu l'histoire de notre monde durant ses dernières années. "


	8. Chapter 7 : Un peu d'histoire

Lia prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, toute la compagnie était très attentifs. Ils étaient tous curieux de ses étrangers.

"Maintenant comme je l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas une jolie histoire et je vais devoir remonter très loin dans le temps pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre les raisons des guerres que nous avons du faire. Donc ça va être assez long. Bon déjà ce que vous devez savoir c'est que notre monde était très différant du votre, il y avait de très nombreux pays et différents gouvernements, mais la plus grosse différence c'est que nous avons de nombreux sorciers et sorcières, contrairement à vous."

"Il y en a comme Gandalf ?" interrompit Pipin

Gandalf se hâta de le réprimander pour avoir interrompu.

"Je ne sais pas suffisamment comment est Gandalf pour le dire Pipin, et Gandalf les questions ne m'ont jamais dérangé si je ne veux pas y répondre je le dirai." dit elle d'un ton sec. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont le vieux magicien parlait à Pipin, toujours à le rabrouer. "Notre monde est en quelque sorte séparé en deux, ceux faisant partie de la communauté magique, les sorciers, ainsi que ceux que le gouvernement appelle créatures, les centaures, les vampires, les loups garous .."

"Vous avez des elfes ?" interrompit Legolas

"Ou des nains ?" renchérit Gimli

"Je n'ai jamais vu des elfes tels que ceux qu'il y a en Terre du Milieu, navrée, nous avons des êtres que nous appelons elfes mais ils sont très différents de vous. Et oui nous avons des nains mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec ces derniers je suis navrée, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus à leur sujet. Donc comme je le disais notre monde est divisé en deux communauté une magique et une sans magie que nous appelons moldus. Il y a environ mille ans notre communauté à du commencer à se cacher, les moldus jaloux et effrayés voulaient nous détruire disant que nous étions la représentation du mal. Il y eut de nombreuses victimes, la plupart du temps les gens tué n'étaient que des moldus innocents. Mais malheureusement parfois des parents tuer leurs enfants en les voyant faire de la magie.

Nous avons commencé à nous dissimuler, mais pour cela il fallait que les plus jeunes apprennent à contrôler leurs magie. Alors deux sorcières Helga Poutsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, ainsi que deux sorciers Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard décidèrent de fonder une école : Poudlard. Ils créèrent ainsi une école pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Ils en étaient chacun directeur et décidèrent donc de la diviser en quatre, quatre maison portant chacune le nom d'un des fondateurs. Les élèves étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons selon leurs qualités, les érudits allaient à Serdaigle, les ambitieux à Serpentard, les travailleurs à Poutsouffle et les valeureux à Griffondor."

"Pourquoi ces qualités précisément ?" demanda Aragorn curieux

"Nous ne savons pas exactement mais ma famille et moi pensons que c'est du aux éléments. Vous comprenez la magie et la nature sont liées et on suppose que les premiers sorciers contrôlaient surtout les éléments et que c'est à force de temps et d'expérience que la magie a changé et on a pu l'utiliser de manières différentes. Mais pour en revenir aux éléments on pense qu'à l'époque ceux de Serdaigle avaient une facilité par rapport à l'air, ceux de Serpentard par rapport à l'eau, ceux de Poutsouffle la terre et ceux de Griffondor le feu. La cohabitation au sein d'une même maison est favorisé quand il n'y a qu'un seul type d'élément.

Quelques années passèrent et l'école commença a gagner en prestige mais il y avait des tensions au sein des fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard était d'avis qu'on devait retirer les né moldus de leur famille avant qu'on ne puissent leur faire du mal ou leur faire croire que leur magie était quelque chose de diabolique."

"Né moldus ?" demanda Gandalf

"Oui pardon il est dit qu'il y a trois type de sorciers : ceux d'une lignée de sorciers et sorcières qu'on dit sang pur. Ceux qui viennent de parents sans magie des né moldus. Et la catégorie du milieu qui ont soit un parent sorcier un autre moldu, ou deux parents né moldu ou un sang pur et un né moldu.

Enfin en gros Serpentard pensait que les né moldus étaient soit en danger soit un danger et qu'on devait traiter leur cas avec prudence. Il ne faudrait pas que Poudlard soit découverte par les moldus ce serait un désastre. Les autres fondateurs n'étaient pas du tout d'accord et il finit par partir après une énième dispute entre lui et Griffondor.

L'histoire fut rapporté et comme malheureusement souvent déformé jusqu'à ce que les gens disent que Serpentard était un mage noir qui voulait la mort de tous les né moldus. Provoquant ainsi des tensions entre cette maison et les trois autres. Et surtout entre les sangs purs et les nés moldus.

Cette situation s'aggrava avec le temps et il y a trente ans, une guerre civile éclata en Angleterre, notre pays et celui de cette histoire. Beaucoup de sangs purs se regroupèrent derrière un homme, Lord Voldemort. C'était le nom qu'il s'était choisi. Vous voyez à la base Voldemort s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor, sa mère mourut peu après lui avoir donné naissance et elle avait été abandonné par son mari Tom Jedusor, elle donna le nom de son époux à son fils ajoutant le nom de son père à elle comme deuxième prénom."

"Un homme a abandonné sa femme quand elle était enceinte de son fils. Mais c'est quoi ce monde ?" s'exclama Boromir

"Vous êtes hâtifs dans vos décisions homme de Gondor, Tom Jedusor Sr avait été ensorcelé par Mérope la mère de Voldemort. Elle lui donna une potions interdite et abjecte, un filtre d'amour, elle lui en donna une dose régulièrement et une fois qu'elle fut enceinte, je ne sais pourquoi elle arrêta de lui en donner. Peut être pensait elle qu'il l'aimait vraiment ou que l'enfant le forcerait à rester mais elle eut tort. Il partit.

Tom Jr fut élevé dans un orphelinat, il était déjà cruel à cet âge et très rancunier. Il se servit de sa magie pour se venger et faire peur aux autres enfants. Il était très intelligent, pour pouvoir contrôler sa magie aussi jeune. Il alla ensuite à Poudlard ou il chercha son père, une trace, il ne pouvait comprendre que sa mère soit une sorcière, à ses yeux la magie devait être plus forte que la mort. Il découvrit bien vite que non seulement son père n'était pas un sorcier mais qu'il descendait de par sa mère de Salazar Serpentard. Il pouvait parler la langue des serpents, un don alors possédé uniquement par la lignée de Serpentard. Il se servit de cette information pour installer son pouvoir sur les étudiants de sa maison, celle de Serpentard.

Son passage à Poudlard fut traversé par l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, une chambre où Salazar avait laissé son familier pour protéger l'école en cas d'attaque. Il causa la mort d'une né moldu.

Ensuite il se fait discret pendant environ vingt ans, avant de revenir sur le devant de la scène durant la guerre. Ce fut alors la première guerre des sorciers, elle dura onze ans, et se finit le 31 Octobre 1981. Voldemort vint dans la maison où nous vivions avec nos parents et les tua, en tentant de tuer Hadrian par contre il activa la protection que le sacrifice de nos parents avaient mis en place et renvoya le sort de mort à Voldemort. Cette date marqua la fin de la première guerre des sorciers. Avec la disparition de Voldemort, les mangemorts n'avaient plus de chef, le ministère, notre gouvernement, pu donc en arrêter ou tuer certains."

"Certains ?" releva Gimli

"Oui, tous ne furent pas arrêté, quelques uns ne furent pas soupçonné, d'autre dirent qu'ils étaient sous contrôle."

"Vous avez une magie qui vous permet de prendre contrôle d'une personne ?" demanda Gandalf

Lia prit une grande inspiration, elle allait devoir leur expliquer par rapport aux sortilèges impardonnables et elle n'en était pas ravie. Faisant encore des cauchemars des procès de l'après guerre ou certains révélèrent ce qu'ils avaient du faire sous l'Impero.

"Vous devez comprendre que dans le monde sorcier anglais un grand nombre de magie sont interdites, mais il y en a trois qui vous envoient en prison presque obligatoirement. On les appelle les sortilèges impardonnables, le premier est un sort de mort, le sort qui a été utilisé contre Hadrian par exemple. Le second est un sortilège de torture, il inflige une douleur absolument atroce et si on le subit pendant trop longtemps on risque la folie, c'est le sortilège Doloris. Il y en a un troisième, un sortilège de contrôle mental, c'est le sortilège de l'Impero. Sous son influence on n'a plus aucun contrôle de son corps. Le problème c'est que certains mangemorts souffraient vraiment de ce sort mais pas tous. Et le ministère ne savait pas comment faire pour les distinguer.

Après sa disparition il y eut quatorze ans de paix, même s'il tenta de revenir plusieurs fois. Nous avions réussi à l'en empêcher à deux reprises, la troisième fois, Hadrian n'y parvint pas. Il retrouva donc un corps grâce à un rituel de nécromancie. Hadrian réussit à s'enfuir, récupérant le corps d'un innocent étudiant.

Le ministère ne voulut pas reconnaître le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc pendant un an il eut presque entièrement le champs libre pour rassembler ses troupes. Ensuite ce fut un massacre, et un an après qu'il soit revenu officiellement il prit contrôle du ministère et de l'école.  
Les moldus étaient tués, les né moldus aussi, ou emprisonné selon les cas et leurs compétence. Un an d'enfer, pendant ce temps Hadrian et moi avec deux amis Hermione et Ronald étions à la recherche d'objet de magie noire similaire à l'anneau. Des horcruxes, des objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait mis un bout de son âme.

On ne pouvait se débarrasser de lui qu'une fois les avoir tous détruits. On réussit, et il y eut la dernière bataille. Hadrian affronta Voldemort et gagna. Nous avions perdu beaucoup de monde mais nous avions survécu. Nous pouvions enfin être tranquille, se reposer.

Malheureusement les moldus furent mis au courant de notre existence et après un temps où ils étaient fasciné ils commencèrent à nous exterminer. Tuant femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous sans exception. Hadrian, Luna, Théo, Neville et moi étions les derniers vivants de notre génération quand nous avons été transporté par nos phénix dans les jardins de Fondcombe."

Après son récit les réactions furent variés, mais de l'horreur à ce qu'ils avaient traversé été le plus imposant. Boromir ne savait pas quoi dire, il commençait à avoir du respect pour la jeune femme mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était content qu'elle soit avec eux.

Gandalf quand à lui était pensif, mais il comprenait mieux le respect que portait Elrond à ces étrangers. Aragorn se sentait encore plus protecteur des deux jeunes, de même que Gimli. Frodon était rassuré, ils avaient réussi, alors il pouvait le faire aussi. Pipin et Merry échangèrent un regard déterminé ils allaient tout faire pour les faire rire ou sourire. Sam quand à lui se sentait honteux, il avait vraiment jugé sans savoir, mais Miss Lia lui serra gentiment l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Legolas était curieux, encore plus de ces jumeaux, il voulait en savoir davantage mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ils arrivaient à une clairière où ils firent halte pour la nuit, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Hadrian.


	9. Chapter 8 : Acclimatation

Lorsqu'Hadrian revint de son vol, il nota de suite que l'ambiance était différente, il échangea des signes discrets avec sa sœur, un code qu'ils avaient mis en place durant leur chasse aux horcruxes, elle lui dit qu'elle avait raconté un peu de l'histoire de leur monde.

"Qu'est ce que ça fait de voler Hadrian ?" demanda Pipin au bout d'un moment

"Tu as l'impression d'être libre, il n'y a que peu de sensation que je préfère au sentiment d'être dans le ciel."

"C'est dommage que tu sois pas plus grand j'aurai bien aimé que tu m'emmènes là haut."

"Quand on rentrera à Fondcombe rappelle le moi si tu as encore en vie."

"Comment ?"

"Dans notre monde on a des balais volants, on en a encore, on les a juste pas pris pour cette mission."

"Un balai volant. C'est bizarre." Merry commenta

"Ouais, mais je suis pas celui qui les a inventé."

"Et tu vas nous laisser voler dessus ?" Pipin demanda tout excité

"Je vais vous emmener dessus, c'est différent. Vous piloterez pas."

Ses mots ne semblèrent pas briser l'enthousiasme des deux hobbits, même Frodon avait l'air heureux à l'idée. Sam lui n'était vraiment pas intéressé, préférant ses pieds sur le sol.

"Je serai heureux d'étendre cette offre à toute la communauté." Hadrian proposa ensuite

"Ce nain ne quittera pas le sol mon gars, je peux te l'assurer."

Les autres déclinèrent aussi l'idée. Lia observait les hobbits d'un air amusé et avec un petit sourire. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe, tous les autres étaient près du feu, Hadrian l'appela pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Dès qu'elle fut assise il posa sa tête sur ses jambes s'allongeant et fermant les yeux. Elle commença à masser ses tempes, ce qui causa un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

La communauté était choquée, jamais ils n'avaient vu le jeune homme aussi relaxé et calme que là. Il semblait différent, plus léger, plus jeune. Le moment ne dura pas longtemps, il se releva quelques minutes plus tard pour manger avec les autres. Frodon avait été distrait durant tout le repas, mangeant distraitement, tous se demandaient ce qui se passait mais ils attendaient qu'il en parle de lui même.

"Hadrian ?"

"Oui Frodon ?"

"Je voudrais ... savoir si c'était dur. Dur de réussir à détruire Voldemort."

Hadrian se figea en entendant la question, il ne s'y attendait pas. Une part de lui ne voulait pas y répondre, ne voulait pas penser à ce monstre et à ce qu'il avait du faire. Mais une part pensa qu'il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un puisse répondre à ce genre de question quand il était dans cette situation. Il prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et répondit.

"Détruire la magie similaire à l'anneau était dur, mais je n'étais pas seul. Mes amis étaient prêts de moi près à me soutenir, sans eux je n'aurai rien réussi. Sans eux et Lia. J'ai surtout réussi parce que je savais pourquoi je me battais, ce que je défendais. Quand tu ne sais plus pourquoi tu te bats alors tu as perdu. Mes amis et Lia me rappelait cela par leur présence."

Hadrian avait du être prudent sur ses paroles, en effet ils avaient pu tour à tour porter l'horcruxe mais ce ne serait pas le cas ici, il ne pouvait pas laisser une ouverture pour que quelqu'un s'en serve.

"Monsieur Neville vous a aidez aussi ?" Sam demanda

Sa question fit rire doucement Lia, et Hadrian manqua de s'étouffer, il venait de prendre une gorgée d'eau, il se reprit avant de répondre.

"Oui, Neville dirigeait une partie de la résistance. Ça nous avait un peu surpris à l'époque."

"Pourquoi cela ?" Legolas intervint

"Neville quand nous sommes partis était très timide, le genre de personne loyale mais auquel on fait pas vraiment attention. Quand nous sommes partis il a du prendre la position de chef, Hadrian avait réussi à lui donner suffisamment de confiance pour qu'il réussisse dans ce rôle." Lia expliqua

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre au lit ensuite, la journée du lendemain allait être éprouvante pour les hobbits, ça le serait pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en prennent l'habitude en tout cas.

Le temps passa rapidement, les jours de marche devinrent plus facile pour les hobbits, la communauté était plus tranquille. Les jumeaux avaient été accepté par les autres. Hadrian continuait toujours à passer du temps dans sa forme animale, volant avec Fumseck qui les accompagnait. Hedwige étant resté à Fondcombe avec les autres.

Quand Hadrian marchait avec la communauté il observait avec amusement l'elfe. Il voyait sans mal qu'il était intéressé par Lia et il n'était pas contre. C'était quelqu'un avec de l'honneur et du respect pour elle. Ce dès le début, il ne la traitait pas comme si elle était quelque chose de fragile. Mais il était très timide et sa sœur n'arrangeait pas les choses en discutant aussi souvent avec Gimli et les hobbits. Même si il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, ce qui était le plus amusant. Il voyait aussi que Aragorn avait vu la même chose que lui, surtout avec le sourire en coin qu'il avait parfois.

Ils étaient assis pour la pause du midi sur une colline, ils discutaient de leur itinéraire.

"Il nous faut prendre à l'est des monts brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Là nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor." Gandalf disait

Camélia et Hadrian écoutaient d'une oreille, plus enclin observer l'entrainement de Merry et Pipin avec Boromir. Sous l'œil attentif d'Aragorn qui leur donnait des conseils. Gimli lui était avec Gandalf et voulait passer par les mines de la Moria où son cousin Balin se trouvait. Mais comme durant les conversations précédentes Gandalf refusa cette route. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet, il avait l'air effrayé. Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Leur attention fut ensuite tournée vers Legolas, lui comme Fumseck, n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Ils durent vite se cacher pour éviter les oiseaux espions de Saroumane.

Hadrian se dissimula avec Frodon et Aragorn, Lia quand à elle était avec Legolas. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas bouger, chose rendu difficile pour la jeune femme avec le souffle de son compagnon dans sa nuque. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas à rester caché bien longtemps. Hadrian haussa un sourcil en voyant les signes de gênes sur sa sœur, invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas.

Hadrian était certes très réservé et ne faisait confiance qu'à un petit groupe de personne, mais Lia était de même. Leurs attitudes étaient juste différente, Hadrian préférait se tenir à l'écart des autres, Camélia elle n'avait aucun problème de ce côté là en revanche sa confiance était tout aussi difficile, voire plus à gagner que celle de son frère. Elle avait aussi pour habitude de dissimuler la plupart de ses émotions soit derrière un sourire soit derrière un visage doux, mais il était rare de la voir autrement.

Ils se mirent en route avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler, Gandalf avait décidé de passer par le col de Caradhras. Le voyage venait de se compliquer.


	10. Chapter 9 : Montagnes

Le voyage dans les montagnes et la neige était dur pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour les hobbits, qui se plaignaient beaucoup. Mais ils n'eurent heureusement pas à se plaindre longtemps du froid, en effet Camélia et Hadrian ne perdirent pas de temps à jeter des sorts de chaleurs sur les habits de leur compagnon. Ce n'était pas le sort fait pour les débutants en magie, non ce sort s'adaptait à la température dont le porteur avait besoin.

Boromir avait exprimé de la méfiance et du doute quand à la magie des jumeaux, comme toujours, mais surtout contre Lia qui l'ignora avec aise. Elle avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de son attitude même si c'était toujours lassant. Hadrian lui commençait à en avoir assez, et il semblerait que la même chose pouvait être dite de Merry et Pipin qui adoraient la jeune femme. Legolas lui, était énervé par l'attitude de l'homme du Gondor face à Camélia.

Ils faisaient pause pour la nuit, ils avaient trouvé une grotte pour les protéger du vent et de la vue et avait donc pu créer un feu, Hadrian avait ramené de la viande de la chasse. Le repas était donc agréable, Sam avait cuisiné comme commençait à devenir l'habitude pour la communauté.

Camélia était en train de tresser des herbes ensemble autour d'un bracelet de cuir, elle avait commencé son ouvrage quelques jours auparavant après qu'Hadrian ait trouvé des plantes qu'ils avaient utilisé dans des potions à des moments plus heureux.

"Que réalises tu Camélia ?" Gandalf demanda en fumant sa pipe

"Un bracelet de protection j'utilise les plantes pour renforcer les runes que j'ai marqué dans le cuir."

Lia pointa ensuite les différentes runes à Gandalf qui les examina avec curiosité n'en ayant jamais vu de telles. Elle les lui traduisit et les deux discutèrent runes un moment sous l'œil amusé d'Hadrian. Les jumeaux avaient vu les différences entre Gandalf et Dumbledore au fil du voyage, ils n'étaient pas totalement à l'aise en sa présence mais ils lui faisaient confiance.

Camélia était de veille pour la seconde partie de la nuit, Aragorn l'ayant réveillé. Elle observait le dehors, Fumseck sur les genoux, s'assurant que rien ne menaçait lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur, elle se tourna légèrement et vit Hadrian qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il s'assit sans un mot et caressa le plumage de Fumseck avant de se concentrer sur le dehors. Elle le laissa faire sachant qu'il lui dirait ce qui le tourmentait tôt ou tard.

"Tu crois qu'il aurait grandi en ressemblant à qui ?" Hadrian finit par demander les yeux baissés vers la neige

Lia n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, c'était évident, Teddy.

"Je pense qu'il aurait grandi aussi maladroit que sa mère et intelligent que son père. Il aurait été un grand farceur sans le moindre doute avec ses parents c'était presque donné." Lia répondit après un moment de réflexion "Ce n'était pas ta faute Ri."

"Si, j'ai ..."

"Tu as fait une erreur, oui, celle de te laisser posséder par ton élément et ta colère. Cela a été ton erreur mais aucune des morts de notre camp n'était de ta faute. Teddy a été tué par des moldus, tu n'y étais pour rien. C'était même avant que tu ne craques je te signale. Il a été tué parce qu'ils ont jugé qu'il était un monstre. Ce n'est pas plus ta faute que la mienne. Parce que si tu aurais du être là moi aussi. Pas plus que ce n'est celle d'Andromeda qui a tenté de le sauver. C'est comme ça malheureusement et on ne peut rien y faire." Lia dit doucement mais fermement

Hadrian n'ajouta rien, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent là à veiller la garde.

Le lendemain matin, les hobbits furent obligés d'être portés, encore plus après un incident entre Boromir et l'anneau causé par une chute de Frodon. La situation avait été assez tendue par la suite. Aragorn porta Frodon, Sam fut porté par Hadrian qui était resté dans les parages pour une fois, tandis que Merry était porté par Boromir et Pipin par Camélia. Legolas devait être léger et rapide pour aller en avant et repérer la route tandis que Gimli refusait catégoriquement d'être porté par quiconque. Il avançait donc dans la neige plus que péniblement.

Une voix se fit soudain entendre dans la montagne, c'était Saroumane.

Gandalf ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de le contrer avec ses propres pouvoirs. Hadrian et Camélia ne pouvaient rien faire contre Saroumane, pas à l'heure actuelle en tout cas. Cependant quand les rochers tombèrent ils les bloquèrent avec un bouclier de magie, couvrant toute la communauté. Une bonne chose parce que Saroumane réussit à déclencher un éclair qui frappa la neige et les rochers au dessus de leur position. La neige les aurait entièrement recouvert si ce n'était pour le bouclier.

"Il faut quitter la montagne, prenons par la trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma cité." Boromir cria au dessus du vent dès que la neige eut fini de tomber

"La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop de l'Isengard." opposa Aragorn

"On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria." Gimli proposa ensuite

Les jumeaux se regardèrent sans rien dire, ils ne connaissaient pas les lieux ils ne pouvaient donc pas ajouter quoique ce soit au dialogue.

"Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décidé." Gandalf finit par dire

Frodon était paniqué à l'idée de prendre une telle décision, ce qui était compréhensible avant ce voyage il n'était jamais sorti de la Comté. Mais à quoi pensait Gandalf ? Surtout sans lui donner conseil.

Frodon finit par choisir les mines de la Moria, il ne sentait plus trop le froid avec les sorts des jumeaux mais il sentait toujours le vent et la tempête ne diminuait pas.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi." Gandalf dit avec la même terreur dans ses yeux qu'il avait eu chaque fois que le sujet des mines était abordé

"C'est pas rassurant." Hadrian mima à Camélia ne voulant pas que les hobbits le comprenne pour ne pas les inquiéter

"Non pas du tout. J'ai le sentiment qu'un malheur arrive. Je n'aime pas ça du tout." Camélia confirma

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils revinrent donc sur leur pas pour descendre jusqu'à l'entrée des mines. Heureusement il était plus facile de descendre que de monter pour le coup.


	11. 10 : Entrée des Mines

Hadrian observait pensivement sa sœur, Camélia avait un peu de vie dans ses yeux verts qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps et il en était heureux, tout comme il était reconnaissant envers les hobbits parce qu'il savait que c'était surtout grâce à eux qu'elle était aujourd'hui ainsi. Le voyage bien que tendu et dangereux était bon pour elle dans un sens, elle vivait de nouveau et si ils avaient à se cacher, il y avait de nouveau de l'espoir. Un espoir mince mais un espoir néanmoins et pour eux, c'était plus que suffisant. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu transformé en panthère des neiges, donc en once, avec les quatre hobbits contre elle, il avait eu du mal à y croire, c'était tellement surréel, mais la vision était vite devenue régulière, pour la plus grande joie des hobbits qui avaient été morts de froids tout au long de leur marche dans les montagnes.

Une marche qui arrivait à présent à sa fin, en tout cas pour le côté des montagnes, et le sorcier n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était positif ou non. Il ne savait pas beaucoup de la Terre du Milieu, uniquement les informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir à Rivendel ainsi que celles tirées des récits de ses compagnons de route, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier que les mines où ils se rendaient l'inquiétait, pas tellement la mine elle même en réalité, plus le danger qui semblait guetter, si il devait se fier aux attitudes de Gandalf et même de Aragorn et Legolas. Le seul qui semblait totalement à l'aise avec l'idée était Gimli, ce qui était un peu compréhensible vu que un cousin devait y vivre et que ça lui serait bien plus familier que les paysages récents. Le nain était dans tous les cas extrêmement enthousiaste, à cause de la température et du temps, Hadrian avait été incapable d'échapper la compagnie de la Communauté, ça avait été étrange pour tout dire, il n'avait plus du tout l'habitude d'être avec des gens hors de sa famille et même avec eux il aimait prendre ses distances par moment. Heureusement Gimli avait été là, le nain ainsi qu'Aragorn étaient de bonne compagnie, silencieux et calme mais capable de parler de choses diverses si jamais l'occasion s'y prêtait. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, en plus il avait pu observer plus l'attitude des membres de la Communauté avec sa jumelle. Boromir semblait toujours opposé à sa présence, même si les hobbits étaient visiblement un terrain d'entente, Aragorn ne la traitait pas différemment, quand à Gimli il la respectait ça il n'y avait pas de doute, mais il la traitait aussi différemment, mais c'était suffisamment subtil et gentil même, pour que ça ne la gêne pas. Les hobbits n'avaient bien sûr aucun soucis avec elle, et du côté de Gandalf il était plus curieux vis à vis de leurs aptitudes et de leur magie qu'autre chose. Ce qui était vraiment amusant, pour Hadrian et Gimli particulièrement, c'était le comportement de Legolas.

Hadrian était protecteur de sa jumelle, ça avait toujours été le cas et c'était après tout normal vu que durant longtemps elle avait été la seule personne qui l'aimait et était là pour lui, et inversement. Leur arrivée à Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changé les choses, certes ils ne partageaient plus la même chambre, ou placard, et il y avait d'autre personnes avec eux mais au final ça c'était arrêté là. Ils passaient toujours le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Il y avait eu des périodes où une certaine distance existait entre eux, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il la connaissait donc et c'était parce qu'il la connaissait qu'il n'avait pas déjà menacé Legolas pour que l'elfe garde ses distances, parce que c'était visible pour lui, ainsi que Gimli et Aragorn, que l'elfe était attiré par Camélia. Elle était une belle femme après tout, elle était mince et son corps était finement musclé tout en ayant quelques formes, ses yeux émeraudes attirait vraiment l'attention sur son visage en forme de cœur. Hadrian comprenait donc, il n'appréciait pas vraiment vu qu'elle restait sa jumelle et qu'à ses yeux personne ne serait assez bien pour elle, mais il pouvait l'accepter vu qu'il voyait que bien qu'elle ne remarquait pas les regards du blond, elle le regardait un peu, il appréciait en revanche le fait que Legolas soit un elfe et donc qu'il ait une vie presque immortelle en somme, en effet lorsque Hadrian était devenu le maître de la mort après la défaite de Voldemort et après avoir obtenu les trois reliques (la cape était dans son sac, la pierre en bague sur sa main gauche et la baguette de sureau attachée à son avant bras gauche, le droit avait sa baguette de houx) il était devenu immortel, un point qui avait horrifié Hadrian. Il ne voulait pas vivre sa vie seul, Camélia et Luna avaient fini par trouver une solution, les phénix pouvaient se lier à une personne de manière pleine et entière si ils le désiraient, ça ne rendaient pas ces personnes immortelles et invulnérable, mais ça leur donnait une très longue vie tant qu'elles n'étaient pas tué. Fumseck et Camélia avaient toujours eu un lien spécial, même du temps de la vie de Dumbledore, le phénix était souvent venu rendre visite à la jeune sorcière, quand à Hedwige, qui avait survécu grâce à la magie des jumeaux Potter plus l'intervention de Fumseck, elle était devenue un phénix elle aussi. Fumseck avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être lié à un sorcier de nouveau, la dernière fois avait été avec Helga Poufsouffle mais elle avait été tué par un groupe de moldu, il était resté à Poudlard en son honneur à elle, aidant chaque directeur. Son lien avec Camélia l'avait changé, ce qui avait été prévisible vu qu'il était devenu au fil des siècles un phénix de feu et que Camélia avait un lien avec l'eau, de rouge et or il était devenu blanc et bleu. Hedwige de son côté, bien qu'ayant plus un lien avec Hadrian, voire même un peu Camélia, avait volontiers accepté un lien avec Neville, son plumage blanc et noir était devenu marron, vert avec quelques plumes blanches.

Heureux de savoir que sa sœur et son compagnon resteraient avec lui, il avait été néanmoins inquiet au fur et à mesure de la guerre contre les moldus, l'idée de les perdre où d'être torturé pendant des siècles avait été horrible, mais aussi il avait été inquiet pour elle. Elle avait renoncé à sa vie humaine pour lui, mais elle n'avait personne et ça l'avait fait se sentir coupable, il n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles pour Legolas, ça c'était sûr, mais si jamais ils se mettaient ensemble, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Il allait peut être juste dire à l'elfe que Camélia était immortelle, ça l'aiderait probablement à se décider, il verrait bien.

En attendant il était heureux d'arriver à la fin des montagnes, si il était inquiet quant à ces mines et le danger qu'elles représentaient, il était aussi soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter le froid, certes sa cape et sa magie l'avaient protégé, néanmoins il était un sorcier élémental de feu, même si il ne se servait pas de son élément, du coup le froid et lui, ça n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble. Lia ne s'était pas plaintes mais pour elle qui était une élémentale d'eau, mais d'eau liquide, ça avait été un peu pénible, elle était à la fois plus puissante mais aussi affaiblie parce que ce n'était pas exactement son élément, plutôt ennuyant comme situation à la longue. Dans tous les cas la brume qui les entourait était aussi pénible, bien qu'apparemment ils étaient arrivés, pour le moment en tout cas.

"Les murs de la Moria." souffla Gimli avec respect lorsque la brume se leva suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent voir l'immense montagne où se trouvait la porte d'entrée dans la mine et c'était impressionnant, la montagne était immense, néanmoins il y avait un sentiment de désolation plutôt inquiétant pour Hadrian et en observant sa jumelle il vit qu'elle sentait la même chose.

"Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes." expliqua Gimli lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au mur, ils cherchaient l'entrée en question et c'était difficile

"Oui Gimli, leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent ni les ouvrir ni les trouver, quand le secret est oublié." confirma Gandalf

"Pourquoi cela ne me surprend il pas." commenta Legolas

"C'est preuve d'une grande sécurité, si eux même ne peuvent pas les trouver, alors leurs ennemis ne le peuvent pas non plus." intervint Camélia ayant entendu et la phrase de l'elfe et le grognement de Gimli, les deux étaient vraiment impossible, néanmoins son attention fut rapidement prise par l'eau qui était juste devant le mur, l'impression que cette eau dégageait était vraiment maléfique.

Elle avança plutôt distraitement, sa magie lui criant de se méfier de l'eau et du coup elle préférait la garder à l'oeil, néanmoins elle entendit les autres s'arrêter après que Gandalf eut trouvé l'entrée, bien qu'il ne se rappelait plus du mot de passe.

"Il est écrit : _Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria parlez ami et entrez._ " lut Gandalf

"Alors qu'allez vous faire ?" demanda Pippin après un moment, impatient d'avancer, Gimli lui avait promis un festin après tout

"Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête Perrigrin Took et si cela ne les fracasses pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture." répondit agacé Gandalf

"Ce n'est pas parce que la mémoire vous fait défaut que vous pouvez vous passer les nerfs sur nous Gandalf. La question de Pippin était légitime même si il aurait pu la poser autrement, vous auriez pu tout simplement lui demander un peu de silence plutôt que de vous comporter comme un enfant faisant un caprice." dit sèchement Camélia, elle en avait assez de l'attitude de Gandalf envers Merry et Pippin, surtout Pippin. Certes ils étaient farceurs et parfois un peu idiots, mais c'était rafraîchissant, c'était agréable cette sorte d'innocence dans un temps pareil, où la guerre était aussi présente. En plus pour des hobbits ils étaient encore jeune, à peine adulte.

Gandalf ne répondit pas, mais c'était en soi une réponse vu qu'il ne protesta pas, et en attendant les autres s'assirent, profitant de la pause pour se reposer un peu et se préparer à continuer la route, que Gandalf se souvienne du mot de passe ou non, ils ne passeraient pas la nuit ici.

"Tout va bien Lia ?" questionna Pippin en voyant à quel point elle était sur ses gardes

"Oui, mais ne vous approchez pas de l'eau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée." elle demanda aux hobbits, le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ne faisait que grandir

"Lia, que se passe t'il ?" demanda Aragorn en s'approchant avec Hadrian et Boromir

"L'eau... il y a une énergie malfaisante à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne suis pas tranquille." expliqua la sorcière sans se retourner, elle était vraiment concentrée sur l'eau, surtout parce qu'elle voyait des ondes qui ne devraient pas y être, l'eau devrait être stable, personne ne la touchait ou quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne se tourna que lorsque la porte de la mine s'ouvrit, enfin, elle et toute la communauté commencèrent à avancer pour entrer, même si Hadrian fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise, pour elle, pour les autres il aurait l'air calme comme souvent. Elle mit donc une main sur une de ses dagues au cas où, qu'importe ce qui causait une telle réaction chez son frère, elle resterait prudente.

"Bientôt maître elfe vous allez goûter à l'hospitalité légendaire des nains, un bon feu, une bière glacée, une belle pièce de viande, car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils appellent ça une mine, une mine." disait fièrement Gimli, Camélia, Hadrian et Gandalf quand à eux étaient en train de se servir de leurs pouvoirs pour créer de la lumière, ils réussirent tous en même temps et ne purent que regarder horrifié la scène devant eux. Les escaliers étaient jonchés de cadavres de nains, ou plutôt de squelettes, ils portaient tous leurs armures et cottes de mailles, l'arme à ceux qui leur avait servi de main, ils étaient visiblement morts en combattant.

Hadrian se tenait la main sur la bouche, non pas d'horreur, ils avaient malheureusement vu bien pire même si ce n'était jamais une bonne chose que de voir un massacre, mais plutôt à cause de son lien avec la mort, l'endroit devait être particulier pour lui, elle n'avait jamais trop compris cette part de son frère et de toute façon il en parlait plus avec Neville qu'avec elle.

"Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau." décrivit Boromir, parlant le premier après qu'ils aient fait de la lumière

"Non." cria Gimli en courant vers un des corps "Non!" il hurla ensuite, les autres étaient impuissants devant son mélange de tristesse et de rage, que pouvaient ils dire pour aider leur ami ? Ses amis, son cousin étaient morts, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, leur réconfort ne pourrait pas remplacer ça et il ne semblait pas le désirer, pas de suite en tout cas.

"Des gobelins." dit Legolas après avoir examiné une des flèches, ensemble ils dégainèrent leurs armes, ils devaient être préparés si jamais les gobelins, et Camélia ne pensait pas qu'ils soient du même genre que ceux de Gringotts, les avaient entendu et tentaient de les tuer

"Allons vers la trouée du Rohan. Nous n'aurions pas du venir ici." commenta Boromir sérieusement "Allez partons vite d'ici, allez sortons."

"Attendez, non ..." dit Camélia sentant quelque chose mais c'était déjà trop tard, les hobbits qu'ils avaient automatiquement placé derrière eux pour les protéger avaient commencé à reculer, et ce qui était dans l'eau auparavant caché, était à présent sorti et prêt à jouer son rôle de gardien.

"Frodon." appela Sam inquiet, les autres se retournèrent donc, pour voir un monstre avec des tentacules traîné le porteur de l'anneau vers lui, il n'y en avait eu qu'une au début de sortie mais après que Sam l'eut coupé pour protéger son ami, les autres se dressèrent, prêtes à attaquer.

Lorsque Camélia et Aragorn se retrouvèrent dehors, Frodon était dans les airs, de nouveau prisonnier de la créature

"Aragorn, attrape le." dit Camélia rapidement, elle se concentra et bien que ce soit difficile, il y avait tellement de noirceur dans cette eau, elle réussit à la faire plier à sa commande, dressant un mur d'eau tranchant qui coupa les tentacules qui retenaient Frodon, heureusement bien qu'il n'avait pas su ce qu'elle comptait faire, Aragorn s'était tenu prêt, lui faisant confiance, et il avait ainsi pu réceptionner Frodon sans que ce dernier ne se fasse mal.

La créature du lac, attirée autant par la noirceur de l'anneau que par les présences humaines, ne se laissa pas vaincre aussi facilement, elle redoubla ses attaques contre le mur d'eau et Camélia sentit son contrôle diminué, l'eau n'était pas une pure ou même juste avec un peu de noirceur, non la noirceur était prédominante et surtout c'était le domaine de la créature. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi, pas avec tout les coups que son mur d'eau recevait.

"Où qu'on aille, décidez vous vite je ne tiendrai pas longtemps." elle cria donc à ses compagnons, elle fut ensuite forcée à reculer par la force du coup, en effet à présent la créature n'attaquait plus uniquement avec ses tentacules mais sa tête était visible, les coups redoublèrent donc d'ardeur "Bougez vous."

"Dans les mines." hurla Gandalf, ayant visiblement pris une décision

"Camélia recule." demanda Legolas

"Je ne peux pas, pas tant que vous n'êtes pas tous à l'intérieur, si je bouge le mur d'eau tombe." expliqua Camélia qui tenait que grâce à son obstination à présent

"A mon signal alors." dit Legolas en mettant une main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme, prêt à tirer dès que le moment serait venu, elle lui fit confiance, elle avait besoin d'un soutien et avec les morts dans les mines son frère n'était pas en état, elle en était sûre "Maintenant." la prenant par la main, il la tira et ils se mirent tous les deux à courir vers les mines, la créature sur les talons

Les tentacules rentrèrent en contact avec l'entrée de la mine, et les rochers se mirent à tomber, juste derrière les deux derniers, l'entrée était entièrement bouchée à présent.

"J'espère franchement que cette bestiole a été écrasé par ça." souffla Camélia qui tremblait un peu, la noirceur dans le lac avait été horrible à toucher, tentatrice et en même temps contre tout ce qu'elle était, pas un mélange intéressant au final "Tout le monde va bien ?" ils répondirent tous un oui plus ou moins sûr, mais bon ils étaient tous en vie et c'était déjà ça.

"Ca va toi ?" questionna Hadrian en s'approchant d'elle, avec la lumière de sa baguette bien sûr, et une gourde d'eau qu'il lui tendit

"Oui, je me sens un peu sale après le contact avec cette eau, mais ça va." confirma Camélia en buvant l'eau propre et pure avec joie

"Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria." dit solennellement Gandalf "Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde." il se mit en tête et commença à marcher, Legolas et Hadrian derrière lui, puis Gimli et Camélia ensuite les hobbits puis Aragorn et Boromir. "Ne faites pas de bruit, il faudra quatre jours de marche pour arriver de l'autre côté, espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue."

"Oui parce que notre entrée a été tellement discrète." ne put s'empêcher de dire Hadrian, gagnant ainsi une tape derrière la tête, cadeau de sa jumelle, elle était d'accord mais la situation était déjà suffisamment compliqué sans qu'il ne fasse des problèmes, surtout pour Gimli.

Les quatre jours allaient être longs en tout cas.


End file.
